


Forbidden Sweets

by marojehca



Category: ASTRO (Band), Aroha, BinWoo (ASTRO)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, MalexMale, Romance, Romantic Fluff, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marojehca/pseuds/marojehca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eunwoo discovers that going on a diet has its advantages, especially with Moon Bin as his boyfriend...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to my first BinWoo fluff - Welcome home, Eunwoo.  
> I'm going through some personal stuff lately and needed something short and sweet to pick me up.

_I did not come home for this..._

Eunwoo was frowning while he watched the rest of his band mates, with the exception of Bin, congregated in their living room.

They were acting like children hyped up on sugar; laughing, guffawing at the top of their lungs engrossed in some anime playing on Rocky's laptop. Well, if anyone was to blame for this the whole loud fiasco, it was him.  He was the one who brought the contraband chocolates into the dorm in the first place and was now beginning to regret making that promise to Sanha before he left for New Caledonia.

The band maknaes  were shoving at each other to get to the last mini Mars bar. Myung Jun and Jinjin systematically picked at the large box of pralines, taking half a bite out of one selection then putting it back in the box with a giggle. Eunwoo had to shake his head at the childishness of the whole thing.

"Hyung, you ate more than half the bag already!" Sanha complained as Rocky successfully snatched the last treat.

"I have more muscles than you, so I need more energy." Rocky reasoned, tearing at the packet with his teeth. "Besides, you just had your braces taken out. It'll rot your teeth. "

Sanha was livid, flailing his arms in protest. "That's not true! You're just being a pig!"

"But a cute one at that." Rocky threw the youngest a V-sign and a devilish wink before shoving the bar into his mouth.

Myung Jun shook the praline box, giving Jinjin a disgusted look. "You ate all the ones with caramel filling! Spit it out!"

Jinjin struggled to unsnap his jaw, the caramel from the last praline he ate stuck his upper and lower back molars together. "Cccc-aaannttt. Shhh-tuuuccckkkk." He hissed through his teeth.

Eunwoo couldn't help the disappointment that he felt. He had spent nearly an hour at the duty free shops in Noumea selecting the treats, risking missing his flight just to bring those chocolates home. And although he did get the most fervent thank yous and a kiss or two from Sanha for remembering, none of them had even thought to offer him a piece. Once he surrendered the bag, they devoured the contents like vultures on carrion. His own best friend turned boyfriend was no exception.

Not that he was actually allowed any of the chocolates to begin with. Their manager took one look at the paper bag he had when he picked him up at the airport and scowled something fierce. Eunwoo thought that he was going to insist that the bag be left there, but finally relented when he extracted a promise from him that he was not going to have any. 

_"Comeback stages in a month, Eunwoo-yah. Before that, you'll be filming interview footage for SBS. I don't want your face swelling up like a balloon."_

Damn his slow metabolism!

He was prepared to wake up extra early in the morning and work out in the gym just for a taste of the confections he brought home, but the manager was having none of it. Either he agreed or the bag was staying behind at the airport. Unable to bear imagining the look of disappointment on Sanha's face if he arrived empty-handed, he gave in. Little did Eunwoo know that keeping to his diet was going to be easy; his band mates being selfish, little brats. 

Aish!

He picked up his books and headed towards the room he shared with Bin for some peace and quiet. He also thought it best to be away from that cloying cocoa smell.

Must avoid temptation at all costs!

"Where are you going?" Myung Jun asked, front teeth smeared in dark brown.

"Study." He mumbled, leaving the room before any one of them could comment.

He found Bin settled comfortably on his bottom part of the bunk bed reading a reviewer for his university qualification exams. Ever since he came home from New Caledonia, his roommate  had commandeered the spot refusing to sleep anywhere else other than beside him. It was both sweet and annoying at the same time. 

"Can you scoot?" He tapped at Bin's lower leg.

Bin inched closer to the wall to make room beside him. In a surprisingly strange show of thoughtfulness, he propped up a pillow on the headboard for Eunwoo to lean on.

"Sssshhhhup?"

His words were slurred. Eunwoo groaned when he found out the reason why. Resting on his boyfriend's substantial chest was the only praline box he had managed to wrestle out of the paper bag before the other four tore it out of his hands, and he was chewing at the contents with relish.

"Not you too." 

"Wha- What?" Bin had to force the bit of sweet still lodged in his throat before sitting up to regard his boyfriend with concern.

"The chocolates..." Eunwoo nearly sobbed in frustration. 

Bin didn't bother to hide his confusion. "You gave them to me."

"I know! You're enjoying them. _Everyone else_ is enjoying them...but _I_ can't have any... and _I_ bought them!"

"Says who?"

Eunwoo pouted, wrinkling his nose at the smell. His stomach was beginning to protest at his denial. "Manager-nim."

"Ah." Bin nodded in understanding. "Because your face swells up, right?"

"You're supposed to be supportive!" Eunwoo threw a punch that grazed him lightly on the shoulder. 

Bin laughed, clearly finding his boyfriend's dilemma amusing. There were not a lot of things in the world that could faze the perfection that was Cha Eunwoo. It was a little funny seeing him throw a fit over chocolate.

"Well, if you could have any chocolate from this box, what would it be?"

The question surprised Eunwoo. Was his own boyfriend actually tempting him to break his solemn oath to stay off the chocolate by offering him a piece? Or was he just teasing? Just asking for the heck of it without any real intention of sharing?

Eunwoo eyed him warily. 

"I asked you a question. What would you like?" He shook the half-empty box under his boyfriend's nose with a naughty smirk.

_Oh what the hell. Just humor him then._

"Mint." 

Bin pried chocolate pieces off their compartments, checking for the filling descriptions at the bottom. When he found the one his boyfriend had wanted, he placed the box on the bed and held the piece out. 

Smiling with gratitude, Eunwoo reached out to take it only to have his hand slapped away. "What? Why?"

Bin wagged his finger at him. "You're not supposed to have any." Keeping his eyes trained seductively on Eunwoo's face, he popped the sweet into his mouth deliberately chewing slowly.

An embarrassed flush started creeping up Eunwoo's cheeks. "That was the meanest, most despicable thing you-"

But before he could finish ranting, Bin had swooped down to press his mouth against his lips, sucking on his boyfriend's pout until he sighed into the kiss, allowing him to slide his tongue in.

Eunwoo moaned, all his senses deliciously assaulted at once. He felt Bin's hands clutching the back of his neck, angling his head so that he could kiss him deeper. He tasted the sinful richness of chocolate and mint inside Bin's mouth as he licked up at the ridges of his boyfriend's teeth before he withdrew to take a breath.

And yet, he wanted so much more...

Threading his hands through Bin's hair, he slid down the bed further. When their lips met once again, Eunwoo didn't hesitate to chase that dark, minty sweetness back into Bin's mouth, mewling when their tongues touched.

They were both gasping when they finally broke apart, eyes glazed and dilated - in awe of what they both just shared.

Bin sat up, grinning. "So how was the chocolate?"

Eunwoo laughed, rich and thick just like the chocolate he consumed through his boyfriend's mouth . "Better than what I expected actually. Are there any left we could share?" His left eyebrow rose up suggestively.

Bin leaned down to peck at Eunwoo's lips, nipping at the plump softness. "Na-ah. You're on a diet, remember?"

 

 


End file.
